Kensi and the cupcake girls
by StineKJ
Summary: Deeks comes home and overhear something he should not hear. Have not figured out if this is a story or a series of oneshort with Kensi and the cupcake girls, please tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Kensi is talking about her love life with her the cupcake girls.

Kensi has been together with her boyfriend for 10 months now, she was surprised that she could avoid talking about Marty and their love life with the girls, they were always so curious about people´s life and wanted to gossip about everything. But tonight she could not talk her way of this subject anymore, the girls were hamming her with questions and they were getting more intimate so she decided to answer their questions before thing got too heated.

"Alright relax I will talk if you just shut up" she laughed and the girls went quiet so she could talk.

"Me and Marty is a good couple and thing are going really good" she said and they just looked at her

"That´s not what we wanted to hear sweetie" Mindy said

"Then what do you want to know then?" Kensi said already regretting as the words were coming out of her mouth.

"How is he in bed?" Kat asked and the other girls looked at her and smirked

"I´m not talking about that" Kensi said and took another sip of her beer

"Come on Kay-kay we have all shared how our sex life is, now it´s your turn" Tiffany said and the others nodded at her

"Why do you want to know?" Kensi asked as her cheeks flushed red

"Because as much as your blushing now, it must be really good" Kat said and the others laughed as Kensi took another sip of her beer.

"Fine" Kensi said and looked around her friends.

"Marty is the best I have ever had, happy?" she said and smirked at her friends

"Very" Kat said

"Thank you, princess you are not so bad yourself "She heard behind her and she froze, she could recognize that voice any were.

The girls were smirking at her before they got up from their chairs, they hugged goodbye before she closed the door behind them.

Kensi found her boyfriend in the kitchen putting away groceries and she walked towards him. He smirked as he saw her coming closer.

"About that thing you thought you heard…" she started and he turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"About me being the best man you ever had, what about it you want to elaborate?" he smirked at her and she tried very hard not to smile and bit the inside of her lip to avoid smiling at her boyfriend.

"That's not… it´s not what you think" she tries but her effort is pointless and she knows it, but she has to try.

"Really and what do I think?" he said and kisses her cheek before he looks at her again.

"No I´m not falling for that one" she said and smirks at him

"I don´t know what you are talking about" he said and smiles that perfect smile to her, she is glad he is holding her because she still gets weak in the knees.

"Of cause not" she smirks at him and pulls him down to her and kisses his lips.

She bits his lip and he pulls away and smiles at her and licks his lip where she bit, it was not bleeding but she could see there was going to be a mark.

"That was uncalled for" he whispered at her as their foreheads were touching.

"Just making sure that you knew that your little comment earlier was not forgotten" she smirks and pulls away from him, leaving him in the kitchen.

He sees her walking out of the kitchen with sway in her hips, he would never get tired of looking at her ass, the funny thing was that she thought she was punishing him, but in reality this was all he ever wanted.

He took a deep breath before he made his way towards their bedroom, before the night was over he wanted her to think he was the only one that was allowed in her bed for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner, hope you enjoy. Please review if you like or have any suggestion to what could make it better.

When she woke up on a Saturday she turned and expected to find her boyfriend, but all she found were sheets, she opened her eyes and sat up in their bed and looked around, he could not find him, not in their bed or the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Suddenly she smelled bacon and she smiled, as she made her way towards the smell and the kitchen.

She found him with his back to her, he was standing shirtless in front of the stove and made bacon and pancakes, she smiled as she made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder, he hummed and turned around.

"Good morning sunshine" he said and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Good morning, I missed you in our bed when I woke up" she said and smirked at him.

"I bet you did, I just wanted to make us brunch" he said and she kissed his lips again before she pulled away and let him finish their brunch.

"Thank you baby" she said as she put out plates and glasses on the table.

When they sat down and ate their brunch they made small talk before Deeks curiosity got the better of him.

"So any big planes to night?" he asked and she smirked at him

"Just going out with the girls" she said and shrugged her shoulders, she knew he was not satisfied with what she was giving him so she just waited.

"okay" he just said and she looked at him with surprise in her face.

"Really, that's all you got?" she said and he looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah I mean, you are not going to tell me anything else, so I´m not even going to try" he said and took another bite off his pancake.

"Smart boy" she said before she squeezed his hand, silently telling him she would not do anything too crazy.

They spent the day at the beach, surfing, eating and spending time with each other. When they got home they shared a shower together, before they got dressed and got ready for their night out.

There was a knock on the door and Marty opened the door, outside was Kipp with a pizza and beer.

"Hey man, ready for the game" Marty said as they put the things down on the table.

"Born ready man" Kipp said and hugged Marty, the game was about to start so they sat down on the couch and opened their pizza and began to eat.

"What smells good in here?" Kensi said and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey Kipp" Kensi said and moved towards her boyfriend, hoping to steal a bite of his pizza.

"Hey Kensi" Kipp said before he focused on the game again.

Marty knew what his girlfriend was planning so he just put the pizza out for her to take a bite.

When she was done chewing, she leaned down and gave Marty a peck on his lips before she walked over to her shoes and jacket.

"Looking good babe" he said as she put on her shoes. She had put on a dark red dress that stopped just over her knee and her shoes were high stilettoes.

"Thanks baby" she smiled at him and put on her jacket.

"See you later guys and behave" she said

"We always behave, we´ll text you later baby" Marty said before she was out the door and walked out to the waiting cab. They had talked about meeting up later in a bar or club later that night, she was exiting about tonight and knew this was going to be a good night.


End file.
